


Business Trip

by Blanche Bichette (Wholesaleromance)



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesaleromance/pseuds/Blanche%20Bichette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You had a business trip and I missed you so much that I kind of tore up the house in your absence like a dog with separation anxiety… sorry? AU" or Ravi doesn't do well home alone when Liv is out of town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Trip

**Author's Note:**

> More tumblr prompts! This one is from another anon. Send me one if you want! http://cationcats.tumblr.com/ask

“Ravi, I’m ho--” Liv started, dropping her bags on the floor in surprise when she noticed the state of their house. 

“Ravi?” She called frantically. It looked like someone had broken in and completely trashed the place. She heard a crash come from the kitchen and the sound of feet running towards her. She nearly shrieked when Ravi rounded the corner and basically pounced on her, drawing her into his arms for a hug.

“Ravi!” She shouted when he swung her around in his arms for good measure.

“Never leave again,” He begged, burying his face into her neck.

“Ravi, what happened? Did we get robbed? You could have called,” Liv said against his ear. 

“No…” Ravi began, still holding onto Liv as if she were the only thing tethering him to the earth, “we didn’t get robbed...I just missed you and I panicked and…” Ravi was talking fast, squeezing Liv so tight she could barely breathe. 

“Ravi, what?” She asked, pulling away from him. He reluctantly let her go, but wouldn’t meet her gaze. “What do you mean you panicked?” Liv looked around their house, there were blankets and dishes and only god knew what else all over the floor.

“I missed you,” Ravi said again, more forcefully this time. 

“Ravi I was gone for three days,” Liv said, trying to act angry that he somehow completely trashed their house, but she just couldn’t be angry at him. 

“I know...I just…” Ravi pouted, his eyes finally meeting hers, “I’m sorry.” Liv couldn’t keep it in anymore. She started laughing, tears in her eyes.

“Oh you’re so cute,” She said after she had regained control of herself. Ravi definitely wasn’t expecting that.

“You’re no--” He started, but was interrupted by Liv grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him down into a fierce kiss. He flailed for a moment before his hands found their home around her waist. 

“Of course I’m mad,” Liv said sweetly when she pulled away for a moment, “but you’re not the only one who missed someone.” She kissed him again, holding his head in her hands, fingernails gently scratching against his scalp. He hummed against her mouth. He could live with her being mad as long as she didn’t stop doing that.

“What do you say we go to bed and worry about this mess later?” She whispered in his ear. Ravi shivered, and would be inclined to agree if he didn’t already know there was no way they were making it upstairs without injury.

“Wellll…” Ravi said, wincing nervously. Liv laughed again, burying her face in his chest. This was the last time she left him alone when she went out of town.


End file.
